Gaming devices are known in the art. Some gaming devices permit one or more credits to be wagered on the possibility of a combination of a plurality of characters (e.g., numbers, letters, graphics or symbols) aligning upon one or more pay-lines.
While known gaming devices have proven to be acceptable for various applications, such conventional gaming devices are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their overall performance and gaming experience offered to a patron. Therefore, a need exists to develop improved gaming devices that advance the art.